1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket. The lamp socket is particularly useful in motor vehicle applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a lamp socket which will retain a lamp in a satisfactory manner regardless of mechanical random vibration generated by conditions internal and external of a motor vehicle is well known. Heretofore, lamp sockets have been provided which include dual retention beams which are molded as apart of the socket insulation. Although the lamp is retained by such beams, a significant amount of undesirable lateral lamp movement occurs. Such lateral movement is detrimental to contact interface and is a common area of failure. In such lamp sockets the socket wires are typically terminated by means of a mechanical crimp and then sealed in place by potting or by a separate gasket. The process of assembling such a lamp socket includes more steps and greater cost than is desirable.
It is highly desirable to provide a lamp socket which will retain a lamp in a satisfactory manner regardless of any vibrations to which such lamp is typically exposed.
It is further desirable to provide such a lamp socket which will substantially reduce, if not eliminate, lateral movement of the lamp relative to the socket to thereby improve contact interface.
It is also desirable to provide such a lamp socket which does not require that the socket wires be terminated by mechanical crimp and then sealed by potting or by a separate gasket.
It is further desirable to provide a simplified and less costly assembly process for fabricating such a lamp socket.
It is also desirable to provide such a lamp socket wherein metal beams are provided which serve to retain the lamp in place and electrically connect the socket wiring to the lamp contact leads.